Anniversay Conundrum
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Leonard and Penny plans to do something special for Sheldon on the anniversary of his dad's death, the gang gets more than they expected when they learn what Sheldon does on the anniversary. Plus things takes a turn when Sheldon leaves the apartment without Leonard and Penny knowing where he went without taking his cell phone with him


The Anniversary Conundrum

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is my first story for The Big Bang Theory fandom. I have always wondered what Sheldon does on the anniversary when his father died and how come his friends never knew about it.

"When my father died, I didn't have any friends to help me through. You do".

These words are keeping Dr. Leonard Hofstadter awake as it is very unusual for his roommate, Dr. Sheldon Cooper to say. Normally when Sheldon talks, it is usually something inappropriate, annoying, or ridiculous. However when he said those words to Howard, the words didn't fit to the three categories.

Penny wakes up as she see Leonard still awake. "Leonard, why are you still awake"? Penny asks Leonard. She sits up as she looks at him. She even turns on a lamp. She is wondering why her love of her life is awake.

Leonard sits up as he looks at Penny. "It is something that Sheldon said to us earlier. I mean Sheldon says some inappropriate things and other times it is annoying or ridiculous. However what he said to us tonight didn't fit to any of those situations. Maybe just maybe, Sheldon is capable of saying something sweet, appropriate, and not annoying". Leonard said to Penny.

Penny looks at Sheldon as she thinks about it. "Yeah there is not a lot of times that I can think of when Sheldon says things in those three categories. I do believe that Sheldon is capable of being nice and sweet, but there is not very many people who actually sees it". Penny said to Leonard.

Leonard looks at Penny as he thinks about it. "Yeah maybe, but it makes wonder about one other thing though". Leonard said to Penny as he thinks about someone in Sheldon's life he rarely and even talks about with the others.

Penny looks at Leonard as her curiosity is on her mind. "Wonder about what though"? Penny asks Leonard as she is getting more interested about it.

Leonard looks at Penny straight in the eye. "As long as I known Sheldon, I have never heard him talk about when his dad died or where Sheldon was at the time. It must have happened before any of us met him". Leonard said to Penny.

Penny looks at Leonard as she thinks about it. "Yeah, he has never brought it up with me either. I suppose it is one of the many life mysteries that will never be solved". Penny said to Leonard.

Leonard nods as he thinks about it. "Now that I think about it. I have never seen a photo of Sheldon's dad. I have so many questions about him. It never felt right to bring him up with Sheldon. I don't even know the day that his dad died". Leonard said to Penny.

Penny looks at Leonard as she has a faint smile on her face. "Yeah it made me wonder why he didn't have anyone around. I mean his death couldn't be that long ago right". Penny said to Leonard.

Leonard nods as he looks at Penny. "Yeah it is definitely a conundrum though". Leonard said to Penny. He is curious if he should do something special for Sheldon.

Penny gives her signature stern expression on her face. "I know that you are planning something Leonard". Penny said to Leonard. She wants to know the full plan or the idea.

Leonard looks at Penny as he knows that he can't hide it from her. "I was thinking how we can be there for him on the anniversary of when his dad died". Leonard said to Penny.

Penny lightly smiles to Leonard as it is a great idea. "I think it is something to bring up with the others. But for right now, just try to get back to sleep". Penny said to Leonard.

Leonard nods as he looks at Penny. "Ok", Leonard said to Penny. He thinks about her suggestion to talk about it with the others. He slowly but surely finally drifts off to sleep.

About a couple months later, Sheldon wakes up in the middle of the night. He sighs as he looks at a calendar on his phone. 'Why is it that this day creeps up on me every year like Howard's advancements on Penny'? Sheldon thought to himself as it brings him a constant reminder that today is the day that his dad died. However, it is also the same day of when one of his closest and beloved teachers also passed away just one year apart. He never told anyone about what he does when the anniversary of his death comes up. He remembered that he was out of the country at the time with no way to call home.

_**Flashback** _

_Young Sheldon Cooper is at school as he is studying in the library. He is alone with his book and thoughts. He has no idea what has happened in the Lone Star State. Everyone at school knew to stay clear of him. However a well respected teacher at the school shown great kindness to Sheldon as the students are much older than him. She was the one that gotten the call and arrange a round trip plane tickets to get him home and back to the school. "Sheldon", the middle aged teacher said to Sheldon as she calls out his name. _

_Sheldon looks up to the teacher. He knows that she is the only one out of the entire school has ever shown compassion towards him. "Dr. Noble, what's wrong you look sadden". Sheldon said to the woman as he is notice the somber expression on her face. The woman named Dr. Noble looks at Sheldon as she knows that she can't hide it from him. "I received a call from your mother in Texas. Your father passed away earlier this morning at a Texas Hospital. He had a massive heart attack". Dr. Noble said to Sheldon. _

_Sheldon is in complete shock as he never knew about the heart attack. His eyes are building with tears as he tries to keep it in. He irrationally got up and leaves the library. He runs out of the building as Dr. Noble went after him. She eventually found him at a lab across campus. "Sheldon, I know exactly how you feel right now. Losing a father at a young age is difficult. You need to be back home with family. These are for you". Dr. Noble said to Sheldon as she hands him the plane tickets. _

_Sheldon look at the tickets as he is deeply surprised by them. "These are first class ticket round trip tickets. I can't accept this Dr. Noble". Sheldon said to Dr. Noble. He pushes the tickets back to her. _

_Dr. Noble shakes her head to Sheldon. "Sheldon listen to me. The most important thing is for you to be back at home with your family. You need this bereavement leave. I took upon myself to look after you because you are like a son to me. You appreciate math and science a lot more than my own daughters back in California. I will make sure that you get on that plane back home. I promise that I will be the one to pick you up at the airport when you get back". Dr. Noble said to Sheldon._

_Sheldon sighs the teacher won her case. "Fine, let me grab a suitcase from my dorm room". Sheldon said to Dr. Noble. He wipes the tears from his face as he is not looking forward to being back home much sooner than he thought it was going to be. /_

_As the funeral came and went, Sheldon returns to the school in two weeks. Like the teacher said, she is back to pick him up. Sheldon is enterally grateful to Dr. Noble for getting the first class tickets. However the friendship between him and Dr. Noble ended a year later on the first anniversary of his dad's death. Dr. Noble passed away in a hit and run accident caused by a drunk driver. Sheldon witnessed the crash and called for help. 'I am never going to learn how to drive. She was the only one that came for me, but now I don't have anyone'. Sheldon thought to himself. He attended the funeral in San Francisco. He was accompanied by his mother as she knew how much the teacher meant to him. "She is up with the Lord just like your dad. She is not hurting anymore". Mary said to Sheldon. /_

_Sheldon looks at his mother as he doesn't believe in God. "Mother when will God get to the drunk driver to turn himself in for killing Dr. Noble"? Sheldon asks Mary. He has a serious expression on his face. He is deeply upset that his beloved teacher was taken so soon. In his mind, there is more for her to teach him at the school. _

_Mary looks at Sheldon as it is a difficult question to answer. "I don't know Shelly. That is a question only God to answer". Mary said to Sheldon. Sheldon sighs as he has tears coming down his face. It wasn't a few days later that the drunk driver was a tourist from the States. _

_As the years go by, every year Sheldon left early to go to San Francisco without telling anyone. He visits Dr. Noble's grave at a cemetery. It is the only place he thinks about his dad and the teacher that showed him kindness, compassion, and love when no other teacher or student had. Sheldon spent the entire day at the cemetery visiting his old teacher. At sundown, he catches the train back to Pasadena and went back to his apartment. "Until the next year's visit Dr. Noble", Sheldon said to himself as no one ever knew about the yearly visit. _

_**End Flashback** _

Sheldon found himself at the train station as he sneaked out from the apartment. He left his cellphone behind. He doesn't have much with him as he wanted to visit a teacher who meant a lot to him. As he takes a window seat, Sheldon reflects on how strangely his friends has been acting in the last couple of months. 'Secret meetings, secret phone calls, strange packages, and other things that I am not in on. I bet it is some sort of elaborate magic prank that Wollowitz cooked up. The joke is on them when they don't find me'. Sheldon thought to himself as he is heading towards San Francisco.

At the apartment, Leonard walks into the living room as he notices that it is eerie and quiet to his liking. He knows that Sheldon is a devious prankster and likes to shout Banizinga when his prank lands on his victim. "Morning Leonard", Penny said to Leonard. She is sitting on the couch as she is drinking a cup of coffee.

Leonard is caught off guard as he looks at Penny. He gets scared as it shocked him. "Penny, you scared me. How long you have been sitting there"? Leonard asks Penny as he puts his hand on his head. He is trying to calm down after the morning freak out.

Penny smiles as she is enjoying the peace and quiet. "About a half an hour, it is very peaceful and quiet this morning". Penny said to Leonard. She is enjoying the cup of coffee as she doesn't know that Sheldon is not even in the apartment at all.

Leonard looks at Penny as something seems off. "You have been in here for a half an hour. Did you see Sheldon this morning setting up a prank of any kind for me to fall for"? Leonard asks Penny. He is wondering if there is any traps set for him.

Penny shakes her head to Leonard. "I have not seen Sheldon at all this morning. If he was going to set up a prank, he would have done it in the middle of the night. Plus he would have screamed out Bizanga by now". Penny said to Leonard. She knows about Sheldon's pranking ways. She knows how many times Sheldon has gotten to Leonard with the pranks.

Leonard looks at Penny as he realizes that she is right. "You don't think he is sick again do you". Leonard asks Penny. He is expecting the worst possible situation and scenario. He doesn't want to raise the code milky green alarm to the others.

Penny has a skeptical expression on her face. "If he is sick again, you are the one stuck to take care of him because I didn't get the warning last time". Penny said to Leonard. She has that stern and knowing expression on her face. She used the Jr. Rodeo Time on him as a reminder never mess with Penny again.

Leonard sighs as he knows that Sheldon should be up by now. "We better check up on him just to be sure". Leonard said to Penny. He is silently hoping that Sheldon is not sick. They went to his bedroom door. Little did they know that something is definitely up, and it wasn't a Sheldon pulled prank.

"Knock knock knock "Sheldon", Leonard said to Sheldon as he does the knocking ritual three times.

Leonard and Penny look at each other as there is not any answer at his bedroom door. "Maybe Sheldon is sleeping in". Penny said to Leonard as she has her private hopes on it.

Leonard has a skeptical expression on his face. "Sheldon never sleeps in during the week. We better proceed with caution. It could be a prank letting to happen". Leonard said to Penny. Penny nods as Leonard opens the door.

"Sheldon, sweetie, are you awake"? Penny asks as they walk in the room. She turns on the bedroom lights on to find an empty room. She was not expecting him to run away to the train station again.

Leonard is stunned as Sheldon is not even in room. He frowns as the ring leader of the group is not even in the bedroom. "Sheldon this better not one of your Bazinga pranks". Leonard said as he is looking for some sort of a sign of being a prank.

Penny frowns as she doesn't see anything pointing towards a prank. However she does find Sheldon's cellphone on the dresser. "Umm Leonard, if it was a prank, do you think he would have taken his phone with him and yells out Bazinga at us for falling for the prank". Penny said to Leonard.

Leonard turns to Penny as he looks at the phone. It is definitely belongs to Sheldon, but it is highly unusual for him to intentionally leave his cell phone behind. "You are probably right but why do you think he did that though"? Leonard asks Penny.

Penny shrugs as she doesn't even know why. "I do not know Leonard. We better call the others to let them know what's going on". Penny said to Leonard. She does not want to be the one to make the call especially to Amy.

Leonard nods as he has to tell them especially Amy. "She will be upset about this". Leonard said to Penny. He grabs his own cellphone to make the call to the others. He knows what Amy's reaction is going to be especially when Sheldon went on that train trip alone.

It is not long that the others arrive at the 4A apartment. Amy frowns as she glares at Leonard. "Let me get this straight, you two walked into his room to find an empty bed, and Sheldon's phone being left behind". Amy said to Leonard and Penny. Amy is not happy as she gives the two of them her knowing expression on her face. "Yeah it was really unusual even for Sheldon". Penny said to Amy. She is not sure if she should try to comfort her.

"It doesn't seem normal for Sheldon to leave his phone behind though". Bernadette said to them. She is wondering why Sheldon even left in the first place. She, Howard, and Raj know what happened when he left for the train trip.

"Was his usual behavior there at all last night before he went to bed"? Raj ask Penny and Leonard. He is deeply baffled by Sheldon's disappearance. He is trying to process everything that happened this morning.

"Now that you mention it, he looked a bit solemn as he was in deep thought about something. I didn't want to disturb him. You may never know when he is going to snap at you or saying something annoying". Leonard said to them.

Howard looks at them as things about the entire thing is strange even for Sheldon. "Maybe his mom knows what it could be". Howard said to them as he is making a suggestion.

Penny nods as she grabs her phone. "Yeah we all need answers about why Sheldon vanished like this on us". Penny said to them. She makes the call to Mary Cooper. She is privately hoping that she has the answers about Sheldon about this particular day.

"Hello Cooper Residents", "Mary said to Penny as she answers the phone.

"Mrs. Cooper, this is Penny. We don't know where Sheldon is. We are planning to be here for him for the anniversary of his dad's death. However, Sheldon shocked us by disappearing on us today. Is there anything that we never knew about him"? Penny asks Mary as she puts it on speaker with the others.

"A few moments goes by as they hear the older woman sigh to them. The gang has no idea on what Mrs. Cooper is going to tell them.

"Lord knows how bad this day is for Shelly. In fact, it is like a double whammy for him". Mrs. Cooper said to them. She shakes her head as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

It is a huge shock and surprise to the gang. "A double whammy in what way exactly"? Penny asks Mrs. Cooper as she is curious about it.

"While he was in college, there was a teacher who looked out for Shelly. She made sure that he was taken care of because I was here in Texas while he was in college. When his father died, she made sure that Shelly got home and picked up from the airport. She is the one that got him first class tickets to get home. She was the one that told Shelly that his father passed away. She meant a lot to him while he was in college. Their relationship was more like another mother and son type of relationship". Mrs. Cooper said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they learn about the teacher. "Is she still around now"? Penny asks Mrs. Cooper as they want to know more. She is silently hoping that the teacher is around to surprise Sheldon with some comfort on the anniversary of his dad's death.

"No, she passed away the first anniversary of his father's death. A drunk driver caused her death. The heathen is in prison to this day". Mrs. Cooper said to them.

The gang is stunned as they never knew about it. "That wasn't on the friendship questionnaire". Leonard mumbles to himself as he never knew about the teacher.

"Shelly is very private person on the anniversary of his father's death. Plus it made it even harder on him when she died as well. He is at a Golden Grove Cemetery in San Francisco. He stays there all day long until he comes home again. He usually leaves his cell phone behind because he didn't want anyone to bother him. He will be back to his true self soon enough". Mrs. Cooper said to Penny.

The gang has a solemn expression on their faces. "That does explain everything". Amy said to them. She feels bad that she never knew about this. 'What else is Sheldon hiding from me'? Amy thought to herself.

"Thank you for telling us Mrs. Cooper". Penny said to Mary. She does feel bad that he had to deal with the anniversary of two people who played a role in Sheldon's life.

"Your welcome dear, Shelly should have told you about the anniversary". Mrs. Cooper said to Penny as the phone call ends.

The gang look at each other as they have a full mind to travel to San Francisco to retrieve Sheldon. On the flight up, a question on everyone's mind is going on how Sheldon got to San Francisco considering that he doesn't drive. Plus he hates going in taxis because of his germophobic ways. Plus he doesn't like going by plane either.

"I still say that he mastered the art of teleportation". Howard said to them. He brings up the most ridiculous explanation to the group. /

The gang rolls their eyes as Bernadette is the one that puts up with him and loves him for it. "And what keep that discovery to himself and not share it with the scientific community". Raj said to Howard.

Amy shakes her head as she has a lot of questions to ask Sheldon. "He probably caught a ride to the train station. From who though, it is a harder question to answer from". Amy said to them.

Leonard nods as he looks at Amy. "Yeah, once we find him, we are going to give him a piece of our minds". Leonard said to them. He is sour that Sheldon some how left the apartment without them knowing.

Penny gives Leonard a look as it is more stern. "Leonard don't give Sheldon a hard time about it. I am mad that he took off without telling us first, but it was something that he always done on this particular day. He is going to know that he will have us to deal with this day for years to come". Penny said to Leonard. /

Amy nods as she looks at Leonard. "You said it Bestie". Amy said to Leonard. Like Penny, she has a full mind to give Sheldon a piece of her mind about taking off so suddenly. However now that she knows the true reason behind it, she is not as mad about it.

After an hour and 31 minute flight, the gang is heading towards the cemetery that the Cooper matriarch told them. It doesn't take them very long to spot the physicist sitting on a park bench. "Sheldon", Penny said to Sheldon as she went up towards him.

Sheldon looks up at Penny as it is not long that he sees the others. "What are you doing here"? Sheldon asks them. He is surprised to see them here. Deep in his mind, they probably called his mom to get the full details about his dad and the beloved teacher in college.

"We came to get you. We didn't know where you went off to without telling us first". Leonard said to Sheldon. He got worried about him. He has a stern expression on his face. He does not hide that he is mad at Sheldon.

Sheldon sighs as he looks at them. "It is bad enough that my dad died on this day, but my favorite teacher from college also died on the same day". Sheldon said to them as he is trying not to cry in front of them. In truth, he wanted to be alone to deal with the anniversary of the death of his father.

Amy sits next to Sheldon as she looks into his eyes. "Your mom told us about it. You should have told us that this is what you do on the anniversary instead of leaving us in the dark". Amy said to Sheldon.

Sheldon sighs as he looks at Amy. "I know Amy. I do miss the both of them, and I don't bring them up very often. It is my way to visit them peacefully. Even though my dad is buried in Texas, it makes more prefect sense to come here and reflect on my dad while visiting Dr. Noble's grave. Why did you guys come all this way"? Sheldon said to them.

"We came here to support you on a day that you should have gotten years ago". Howard said to Sheldon. He sits next to Sheldon. He knows exactly how Sheldon is feeling considering everything that Howard been through.

"Yeah, we know that we haven't met you when it happened, but we are here now". Raj said to Sheldon. It is not long that the others are sitting with Sheldon.

Sheldon smiles as he looks at them. "Thanks guys and ladies, I never thought any of you would come all the way out here". Sheldon said to them. He never thought that the gang would find him here.

"Well, you have a lot of crazy nuts to leave like that without telling us where you are going. By the way, how did you get here anyways"? Bernadette asks Sheldon.

"I took the train to get up here. Although, my journey to the train station was different this go around". Sheldon said to them. He doesn't want to think about the person who gave him that ride to the train station.

The gang look at each other as they are curious about it. "How so"? Leonard asks Sheldon. He has a skeptical expression on his face. His first thought was someone that Sheldon can't stand from the university.

"Dr. Winkle saw me leaving from the apartment building. I was in no mood to deal with her that early in the morning. Basically when I didn't retorted back to her calling me Dr. Dumbass, she pretty much figured out what was wrong and gave me a lift to the train station. She called it a temporary truce until my return to Pasadena". Sheldon said to them.

The gang look at each other as they shrug to them. "It's ok to miss your dad and the teacher from college like how I miss my mom. You may not had friends to get you through back then, but you got them in us now". Howard said to Sheldon.

"Yeah plus everyone grieves for someone that they know and love differently. We just didn't know how you grieve for them". Amy said to Sheldon as she gives him a supported hug.

"Exactly if you even think about pulling this stunt again, it will be Jr. Rodeo on your ass". Penny said to Sheldon. She has that 'Don't mess with Penny' expression on her face.

"Yeah I will not stop her from using it on you". Leonard said to Sheldon as he is also serious about it. He has a knowing expression on his face. He can understand why Sheldon came to the cemetery.

"If this is what you want to do for the anniversary of your dad's and teacher's death, we will respect that and come with you". Raj said to Sheldon. He understands on what Sheldon does on this day. Bernadette nods in agreement as she looks at Sheldon

Sheldon looks at the gang as it means a lot to him. "Thank you guys and ladies, it hurts knowing that the events happen today many years ago that took two people that I knew to that far away place. The causes of their deaths are different from natural or stupid idiotic people doing things that they shouldn't be doing like drinking and driving. At the same time, it is that unexplainable pain that is still there in my heart. There is not a scientific formula to fix the broken heart when a death takes place. This day will be with me for the rest of my life". Sheldon said to Howard.

As they sit with Sheldon for a few more hours, Sheldon was mostly pretty quite to the gang's surprise even to Leonard. He didn't say a word until it was closing time. "Ok the train station is that way". Sheldon said to them. He is heading towards the station.

"Oh no Sheldon, we are not going to take a 7 hour train back to Pasadena. We are getting on a plane". Leonard said to Sheldon. The rest of group nod in agreement as Sheldon with them even if he truly didn't want to take the plane.

End Story


End file.
